Cosmic Stronghold
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Sari was not the only protoform sent off world, a protoform of great power and purpose also landed on earth. She was said to have a destiny of greatness, her destiny however is ripped from her and she must now find her own path in life.
1. Chapter 1

_Prelude_

An attack on the protoform stronghold has lead Master Yoketron to attempt to save some of the young protoforms. In a last-ditch effort as the walls and ceiling begin to collapse, Yoketron sends pods jettisoning toward space. He watches as the last pod escapes, this protoform was specially designed. The doors are broken through just as the pod leaves the stronghold and enters space.

_23 years later in the slums of New York City…_

Angelica walked down the alley way, having been raised in the slums of New York she knew a thing or two about the mean streets and how to protect herself. She gripped the wad of money in her pocket, protection money. Her father was "under protection" from the mob, each month he owed a large sum to someone he called "The Watchman", The Watchman was never seen, his lackies would come around and collect the money. Angelica had seen what happened when someone did not pay up. A friend of hers father had tried to make a stand and as a result his store was burned to the ground with him inside, her friend and mother moved away leaving Angelica alone once more. She rounded the corner to see the men in their suits, laughing and smoking.

"Hey Angel, you got our money?"

Angelica growled slapping the cash into his hand.

"I am not an Angel…don't call me one."

The man leaned in, grabbing her shirt.

"I'll call you whatever I want."

Angelica kicked, her foot finding the sweet spot causing the man to fall in agony. Angelica turned to run when a shot rang out, she didn't stop running as pain pierced her shoulder. She didn't stop until she reached her fathers small store, a small sub shop. She ran inside to the back room where they lived, the men were following her. She heard them yelling at her father, threatening him for her actions. She slumped down the bathroom wall. Her shoulder hurt, for the first time since she had begun running, she looked down, blue warm liquid trickled down her arm and dripping to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight; her mother came in gasping as she knelt next to her.

"Sweetheart are you alright?"

She grabbed a nearby towel holding it to Angelicas shoulder.

"I'm okay mom."

She mumbled, her energy draining fast. Her shoulder panged as her mom placed pressure on it.

"Terrence!"

Angelicas mom, Rosalee, called for her husband. Terrence came in his face was stern.

"Angelica, you know better then to cause confrontation. They could have killed you."

Angelica smirked through her pain.

"Then he shouldn't have grabbed me…"

Rosalee looked at him,

"She's bleeding bad. Hold this to her shoulder while I fetch my kit."

Angelica grimaced as her parents swapped placed, the towel now being soaked in the blue liquid. She looked at her fathers face.

"Daddy, why am I bleeding blue?"

Terrance blinked looking down,

"That is a story for another time my Cardinal, now just relax."

_Autobot Base in Detroit, Michigan_

Optimus was lounging back in the chair; it had been a quite past few weeks. Nothing much was happening. Ratchet was working on something; he had no idea what. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching TV with Sari and Prowls was Primus knows where. He sighed as he leaned further back, propping legs up on the console. He placed his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes, it was nice for a break in activity…nice to just relax and…Optimus yelped falling backwards off the chair as an alert sounded. Everyone turn their attention to him as he stood back up.

"An energon signature…its faint…really faint."

He avoided the eye contact from the others as Bumblebee finally broke the deadly silence.

"Where?"

"Umm a city…New York City?"

He looked over at Sari, who nodded.

"Yeah its east of here. Always wanted to go to New York."

Optimus pulled in the coordinates closer,

"Looks like it coming from a place called Hell's Kitchen?"

Sari's eye popped wide,

"Okay, I want to see New York but not there…that's a really bad spot to be."

Optimus sighed,

"I'm going to check it out, anyone else?"

Sari sighed,

"I'll come with ya big guy. "

New York City, 6 hours later

Angelica slowly came back to, her mother had managed to patch her up and stop the blood flow. Angelica looked to her side; her mother was sewing whilst sitting next to her.

"Mom?"

Rosalee looked over to her, her sweet smile crossed her face.

"Sweetheart…how do you feel?"

Angelica grunted as she tried to sit up,

"Weak but better if that makes sense."

Rosalee smile faded slightly.

"I suppose you are wondering why you bleed different?"

Angelica sat up slightly straighter as her mom continued, she pulled pictures from her pocket and hand them to her. The images consisted a what appeared to be a small pod looking thing and a small, red metal body on the inside. Angelica stared at the image,

"I'm gonna go out on limb and say that's me?"

Rosalee nodded, her heart pounded as she spoke.

"23 years ago, we were going about our normal business when a loud crash sounded outside. We ran out and found…you. We both walked up to it, the pod was smoking from entry into our atmosphere. We both touched it, we both blacked out. When we woke up you were sitting there looking at us, your bright eyes staring at us. You appeared to be that of a 2 or 3-year-old toddler. Naturally we took you in, we didn't tell anyone for a long time, afraid the government would try to take you away from us."

Angelica sat still as a statue; her mind swirled with the new information. She flipped over to the next picture. It was a closer image of the pod, some inscriptions on the side.

"What does this say?"

Rosalee shrugged,

"I do not know, it's no earth language."

Angelica shook her head,

"So, you are saying I am an alien, a metal alien?

Rosalee looked at her, empathy on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Angelica looked at her mother, she wasn't angry, just curious.

"We never saw the need to...we love you as our daughter. Nothing could change that."

Angelica nodded looking at the images,

"So that's why I never went to public school, the doctors, or anywhere else for that matter…"

Rosalee nodded,

"We have to protect you. If the government found out about you, they would try to take you away from us, and do lord knows what to you."

Angelica sighed, she looked up with a smile.

"I understand Mom, and I love you and dad. Thank you."

Rosalee smiled as she stood up,

"Try to get some rest dear."

Before she left Angelica spoke,

"Why does Dad call me his Cardinal? I asked before but he always said "cause"."

Rosalee smiled sweetly,

"You metal skeleton is red, and when we woke up and saw you, a little red cardinal was sitting on your shoulder. You know as well as I how rare a pretty bird like that is in this city."

Angelica smiled as her mother left, her smile faded as she look back down at the images. So where was she really from? Who were her real parents? What did this inscription mean?

A few blocks down Optimus and Sari followed the signal which lead them right to TRA Subs and Salads. Sari looked around; a small shiver ran up her circuits.

"This place gives me the creeps."

Optimus agreed, the buildings look like something from the old war vids from Cybertron.

"How you wanna play this big boss?"

Optimus thought for a moment,

"You go inside and check it out, I'll circle the block and come back. These streets are super narrow."

Sari nodded jumping out of Optimus's cab as she walked inside. The doorbell rang above her head alerting the man at the counter to her presence.

"May I help you?"

Sari walked forward glancing around,

"I'm looking for…something."

The man who's name tag said "Terrence", looked at her quizzically.

"What exactly?"

Sari searched for an answer as a female rounded the corner, her arm in a sling.

"Dad, Mom said to come to the kitchen quick…"

She stopped when she saw Sari.

"Cardinal take care of this customer for me, she is looking for something."

Angelica nodded and approached Sari; Saris phone vibrated faster as Angelica got closer brining the signal with her.

"What can I help you find?"

Sari smiled,

"I think I found it."

She looked at Angelica, she whispered to her.

"You are giving off a faint but detectable energon signature."

Angelica backed up,

"What are you talking about?"

Sari showed her the scanner, Angelica shook her head.

"You are with the US government, aren't you?"

Sari shook her head,

"No, I am not with the government. I am here with a friend. I understand you."

Angelica shook her head,

"Right, look I have stuff to do so why don't you take your insane self-back to the psych ward."

Angelica turned her back to the girl and began to walk away.

"Your confused…hurt…you don't understand what's happening."

Angelica stopped.

"Nothing makes sense but yet at the same time everything makes sense. You wanna know who you really are…where you came from…why you were abandon…"

Angelica turned to her,

"How do you know that?"

Sari walked over to her,

"Because I asked the same questions when I found out I wasn't full human."

Angelica looked at the girl, her eyes were a bright blue, too bright to be normal.

"Meet me out back in 5 and I will prove it to you."

Sari left out the door, Angelica stood still. Her heart pounded, could she trust this girl?

"Mom?"

Angelica called to Rosalee who came into the shop.

"I am going out for a while."

Rosalee pulled her into a hug,

"Please be careful, your father managed to convince the Watchman's gang to leave you alone."

Angelica nodded,

"I promise mom."

Angelica walked around the shop to the back where Sari was waiting for her, she was leaning up against a semi.

"So, I am here…"

Sari smiled, pushing herself off the semi as her body transformed into battle mode. Angelica's mouth fell open.

"Wow…"

Sari smiled as her face plate deactivated.

"Now do you believe me?"

Angelica looked at her, a symbol was emblazoned on her shoulder that she hadn't noticed before.

"What is that symbol?"

She pointed to Sari's shoulder; Sari smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Stands for Autobots, they fight for freedom across the galaxy against the evil Decepticons who just want to conquer and destroy."

Angelica nodded slowly,

"Right…and they are from another planet?"

Sari nodded,

"Cybertron, it's a couple light years away."

Angelica nodded,

"Right, okay. Well nice performance, not sure how you did that but bravo. I am going back inside now to call the hospital; I think they are missing you."

Sari sighed and turned to Optimus who called out to Angelica.

"Wait."

Angelica froze turning around and looked for the voice.

"Who…?"

Optimus turned slightly moving a few feet toward her.

"Sari speaks the truth, we are Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron and we believe you may be too."

Angelica blinked,

"Okay so maybe I am starting to believe you."

Sari came to stand next to him,

"Let's go for a drive a talk."

…

Angelica looked around the cab,

"It doesn't weird you out to have people sitting inside you?"

Optimus chuckled,

"No, I'll admit it did when we first came to earth."

Angelica grimaced; her shoulder was stinging slightly.

"What happened?"

Sari asked,

"I got shot."

Sari gasped slightly.

"It's a long story but basically, it's how I found out I was different, well more or less confirmed my feelings."

She pulled the pictures out of her pocket.

"My mom showed me these today, I guess I have been hoping its fake. That's why I didn't want to believe you."

Sari took the images and looked at them.

"Whoa…"

Angelica looked over at her.

"What?"

"The inscription on your pod…do you know what it says?"

Angelica twisted her face,

"Well no, I mean I only just figured out I am a…a cy...an alien today."

Sari chuckled,

"Cybertronian, we are considered Techno-Organics. A mixture of technology and organic materials."

Angelica shrugged,

"Whatever…its weird. What does the inscription say?"

Sari looked up at her, her face fell to a serious expression.

"Forged from the heart of dying star and infused with cosmic energy from across the galaxy. The being within will light a darkened world and bring hope to the peoples for centuries to come."

Angelica was stunned,

"The pod says that? I was forged from a star. So, wait…Cybertronians don't have parents?"

Optimus responded,

"Not in the sense that humans do."

Angelica looked out the window.

"Will light a darkened world and bring hope? How am I supposed to do that?"

"You would appear to be a very specially forged protoform, the question is why and by whom?"

Angelica looked at the truck as he spoke. Her life in a matter of 24hours had been spun around and dumped upside down. Nothing made sense anymore, who was she? What was this destiny that was supposedly laid out for her?


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica looked around the massive warehouse, given her newfound lineage Angelica had accepted the Autobots offer to come to Detroit with them to learn more about who she was. Angelica was skeptically when she accepted, something within her screaming not to go while the other half of her pushed her forward. She was 23 after all, her parents would be fine without her. She walked around looking at the sheer size, she had never been in something so big in her whole life, she had never been out of Hells Kitchen for that matter. To see the world outside of the slums was amazing, clean air, smiling faces, and trash not lining streets was a new view for her.

"This is…wow…"

Sari shrugged,

"It's okay I guess, its up to you. You can stay with me at my Dads tower or you can stay here."

Angelica looked outside to the tower Sari was pointing at.

"That is your house?"

Sari smiled,

"Most of it is my Dads company but yea."

Angelica glanced over her shoulder; she wouldn't admit it but the giant Cybertronians frightened her. She was…related to them? To the girl next to her?

"I'll go with you if it's okay."

Sari clapped,

"I was hoping you'd say that! I've been needing another girl to talk to."

Angelica looked around; she hadn't really noticed until then that the five bots were all males.

"They are huge…how are we the same?"

Sari smiled,

"It's a lot of science stuff, Ratchet tried to explain it to me, but I got bored. But basically, we have a mixture of DNA, our human side and CNA, our Cybertronian side. Our human coding shows on our outer shell, obviously. Our Cybertronian structures are beneath our skin like outer shell. We don't have hearts like humans, instead we have sparks. It functions like a heart in a manner of speaking…"

Angelica stared at her, though she wasn't concentrating on what she was saying. She zoned out, the black and gold bot behind Sari catching her attention. The mech hadn't said a word since their arrival, he had initially seemed shocked to see her, though quickly became unreadable again. Something about him interested Angelica.

"…So, any questions?"

Angelica shook her head back to the present.

"What is the black and gold bots name again?"

"Prowl…not really related to my speech but okay."

Angelica smiled,

"Sorry, I'm just still trying to get used to all this. Specially with the "Destiny" written out on my pod. Puts a little weight on my he…spark…see I listened."

Sari waved her hand,

"Bulk and Bee should be back shortly, they are on patrol."

Angelica nodded, as Optimus came over kneeling to one knee.

"How are you adjusting?"

Angelica shrugged, stepping back slightly.

"Still getting used to the idea of being part alien but other than that…okay, I guess. I've never been away from home before, it's so different here."

Optimus smiled,

"A good different?"

Angelica laughed slightly,

"That remains to be seen…I haven't met umm…"

She looked at Sari,

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee."

Optimus smirked,

"They should be back shortly…"

"You guys have some odd names I'll give you that, creative but odd."

Optimus cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, he remained knelt.

"I might say the same for you humans, what's the point in having three names?"

Now Angelica crossed her arms,

"Easier for Identification, if you came across three Angelicas, would it not be easy to specific who you want if they each had a different full name, for example my name is Angelica Dawn Monson, not many other Angelicas will have the same full name, making it easier to identify me."

Optimus shrugged,

"Seems like hassle if you ask me."

Angelica looked at him,

"At least our names make sense, my name means Angel, since I came from the sky, my parents though it fit."

Optimus just sighed,

"Don't forget you are part Cybertronian, meaning who ever had you forged probably had a weird name picked out for you."

Angelica rolled her eyes,

"Knowing what I know so far about your…our race it was probably StarFire or Cosmia, or Galactica cause that's original."

Before Optimus could roll his eyes in response Bumblebee and Bulkhead pulled in. Angelica backed away from Optimus, her best scare tactic against being bigger than herself was to act like she was unafraid, engaging them in verbal combat as oppose to physical, a fight she never won.

Optimus noticed Angelica seemed to be frightened of him, she kept her distance backing away when he came to close, and her eye contact downcast. He noticed her wide-eyed reaction and quick jump back when Bulkhead transformed. She tried to hide her shaking hands; her face was anxiety ridden. Optimus called to Sari,

"Sari perhaps its best if you take Angelica home, let her rest."

Angelica felt a wave of relief hit her, the tension from her anxiety was causing her wounded shoulder to ache. She hesitantly climbed into Bumblebee as they sped off toward Sumdac tower. Angelica sat forward, she still felt weird riding inside another being. She quickly jumped out backing away from him and following Sari up the stairs.

"He's kind of short"

She whispered over to Sari who chuckled and look behind her, Bumblebee had a scowl on his face.

"I'm not that short, I mean look at you…can't get much shorter."

Angelica smiled slightly, keeping her back turned to him. Sari took Angelica up to her room. Her father was there having brought in another bed and prepared it.

"Oh hello girls."

He walked over to Angelica.

"Nice to meet you, I am professor Sumdac."

Angelica smiled, happy to finally be in the presence of another human.

"Angelica Monson."

Professor Sumdac smiled,

"What do you girls want for dinner?"

Sari shrugged

"Doesn't matter to me…Angelica?"

Angelica shrugged,

"I'm just a guest, you guys decided, trust me I am not picky."

Back at the warehouse Optimus was still mulling over Angelicas fear.

"Then she called me short…"

He heard Bumblebee grumbling to Bulkhead.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it little buddy"

Bumblebee growled,

"Little buddy!?"

Optimus ignored the two

"Ratchet did you noticed Angelica seemed…scared of us?"

Ratchet huffed,

"Didn't really notice one way or another, if she was just give her time Prime. Remember how scared Sari was when she found out she was a techno organism?"

Optimus nodded,

"Yes, but I don't think that is what is frightening her, she seems scared of us."

Ratchet shrugged,

"She'll get over it in time."

Optimus sighed,

"Why do I bother?"

…..

That night Angelica stared out across the cityscape. Sirens echoed in the distance and the familiar beeping of horns and shouting of people made her feel at home. She sat at the window, looking to where the warehouse was. She could see if from her perch, Sari was fast asleep, albeit slightly snoring. Angelica sighed, she missed home as ironic as that sounded. She shivered thinking of daybreak; she would have to go back with Sari to the giant robots. She laid her head on her arms, "will bring light and hope." What was that supposed to mean? She wasn't exactly fearless, sure she could hide her fear, defend herself but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid. She wasn't exactly the poser child for hope either, having struggled with depression most of her teenage and young adult life. Light? What light? She had been raised in one of the darkest places on earth, any light that tried to come in was snuffed out by the mobs and gangs. She felt a small tear drip down her face, her whole life had been called into question. What was she? At the moment she felt like a machine, one who had been programmed for a certain mission toward a destiny that had been laid out for her, though she had no idea how to get there.

….

Saris alarm clock rang, waking the two up. Angelica's back cracked as she sat up having had fallen asleep at the window.

"What are you doing there?"

Sari asked helping her stand.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking and admiring the view when I must have dozed off."

Sari chuckled,

"Well let's get some breakfast and head to the base."

Angelica frowned,

"Aren't you afraid of them?"

Sari stopped; her face serious.

"Afraid? Of the Autobots?"

Angelica nodded, her heart racing at the mere thought of going.

"I'll admit I was at first, but I have seen and been apart of all the good they have done. Trust me, if you want to be scared of someone, the Decepticons are the ones you should be scared of."

Angelica pulled tightly into herself,

"They are just so big, and powerful. They could squish you in seconds if they had the mind."

Sari smiled pulling her into a hug,

"They won't do that, trust me ok."

Angelica sighed as she followed Sari, her fear not subsided.

….

Optimus had made up his mind to prove to Angelica that they were not scary, sure they were big, but they were not scary. He just needed to show her how gentle they could be.

Sari and Angelica arrived inside BumbleBee; Optimus watched as Angelica hoped out. Hoping to see a more relaxed expression, he didn't. She seemed almost more fearful as she quickly walked backward away from the car. Sari approach him, flying up to be eye level.

"We need to talk big guy."

Optimus looked back at Angelica, she was hugging herself tightly having backed into a corner.

"About what?"

Optimus asked a little more forcefully then he meant to. Sari crossed her arms,

"About Angelica."

Angelica looked around, Sari was talking to Optimus, the medic bot whose name she had forgotten was working with his back to her. The other two Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching TV and fighting over something on it. She saw her chance and took off down the hallway, her heart pounded. She had to find a place to hide, to calm herself down. She dove into a room, a tree stood in the center of her.

"Whoa…"

She walked over to it, trees, grass, any form of nature were scarce in her part of the city. She had only seen a real tree once in her lifetime. She walked toward it, touching it gently unaware of the pair of blue eyes staring at her from the corner of the room.

Angelica gently ran her hand down the trees truck, a bird flew down to her.

"Well hello there little one."

She held out her finger as the cardinal sat on it. Chirping at her as it allowed her to pet it.

"Nature…"

She whispered as the bird flew and landed on her hand. She giggled as she picked up a leaf, playing with it in her hands. Touching the moss that grew around the bottom of the tree. She laughed as the bird took flight back up into the tree again.

"You have a way with nature it seems."

Angelica jumped with a yelp as the black and gold bot emerged from the shadowed corner. She gulped walking backwards,

"I…I didn't know you were in here…Sorry…I…I'm leaving."

Prowl stopped walking, seeing the distress Angelica was in. He sat down, crossing his legs in front of him.

"You don't have to be afraid of us…of me."

Angelica stopped backing away, the bot had sat down. At least it meant he couldn't step on her.

"You…You seem different than the others…quieter."

Prowls facial expression remained the same,

"And you seemed like you knew about me when Sari told you guys and showed you the picture."

Prowl patted the floor in front of him.

"Perhaps, though I do not believe you are ready for that story."

Angelica looked behind her toward the door, her escape. The mech in front of her, seemed nice though. She gulped and walked forward standing in front of him. She looked up at his eye, a small smile spread on his face. Angelica felt a sense of security about him as she sat down.

"Your name is Prowl right?"

Prowl nodded,

"And yours is Angelica…fitting."

Angelica smiled, playing with her fingers.

"So…you like nature?"

Prowl nodded,

"Unfortunately, my teammates do not seem to share my curiosity about your planet organic life."

Angelica laughed throwing a strand of stray hair over her shoulder.

"I wish I had the chance to be around it more. Where I grew up it was mostly building, concrete, metal, and trash. Rarely saw any wildlife, except for rats."

Prowl had an idea, he moved slowly.

"Would you like to see more nature? I know a spot that quiet, serene. I go there when I need to think…or when I need a break from Bumblebee."

Angelica bit her lip, she would love to see more, more trees, grass, clear clean water but with him?

"How…how do I know I can trust you not to hurt me?"

Prowl slowly offered his hand to her,

"Allow me a chance to earn it."

Angelica took a deep breath; she had been raised to trust no one. Even family wasn't to be fully trusted.

"okay."

She said shakily as Prowl transformed into his alt mode.

"Climb on."

Angelica slowly climbed on top; she had never ridden a motorcycle before.

"Just hang on while I do the driving."

Angelica squeezed the handlebars with her hands and the seat with her thighs as Prowl sped out of the base. Optimus looked at Sari as the bike whizzed by.

"Was that Angelica…with Prowl?"

Angelica closed her eyes breathing in the air as it blew by, they got further and further away from the city till Prowl stopped at a wooded entrance.

"We are on foot from here."

Angelica hoped off, looking around her. It was so…quiet, the air smelled so…so clean. Prowl transformed reaching down, making his moves slow as to not scare her.

"You can ride on my shoulder."

Angelica nodded, sensing something different about this bot, something she could trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl and Angelica sat next to a brook as it slowly flowed down the mountain, it seemed to sing as it went. Little fish swam around underneath its current, frogs jumping in and out, croaking to each other. The birds signing their happy song. Angelica threw rocks into the creek, managing to skip a few. She laughed as she tried to catch some frogs falling into the water a time or two. Prowl lounged back, watching her have fun. She genuinely seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I caught one!"

She hollered running over to Prowl, she felt silly for acting like a child but discarded the feeling. No one but Prowl was around and from the smile on his face she presumed he was totally fine with her child like behavior.

Prowl looked down at the slimly creature Angelica had managed to catch.

"It feels so gross."

She laughed. Prowl touched the frog with his finger. Agreeing with her.

"Indeed, it has a very…interesting feel."

Angelica put the frog back into the water,

"Slimy…gross!"

She vigorously washed her hands in the creek. The water was ice cold, she shivered as a breeze blew reminding her, she was wet. A rustling of leaves and the snapping of twigs alerted Prowl, he jumped up standing in front of Angelica, a throwing star in his hand. Angelica hide behind Prowls leg as the reason for the disturbance came into the clearing. Optimus, with Bumblebee tagging along. Prowl lowered his star.

"Prime?"

Optimus nodded,

"The two of you have been gone for hours, we were getting worried."

Prowl looked to the sun which was beginning to set behind the mountain.

"Sorry, we lost track of the time."

Angelica peaked out from behind Prowls leg, Prowl bent down offering her his hand as she quickly jumped up on it and climbing up to his shoulder. Prowl walked past them and headed back toward the city. Optimus looked at BumbleBee, who was preoccupied with a handheld video game. Prime rolled his eyes, he was curious how Prowl had gained the girls trust so quickly.

"Bumblebee lets go."

Bumblebee followed behind, the only time he was quiet for more then two seconds was when he was playing a video game, Prime shrugged he guessed he should be grateful for silence…for once.

Back at the warehouse Angelica stuck close to Prowl, remaining on his shoulder until Sari suggested they head home. Angelica looked at Prowl as Bumblebee took form for the drive to Sumdac tower.

"You can trust him to, he's loud and obnoxious but trustworthy."

Angelica nodded slowly sliding down his chest plate into his hands as he placed her on the floor. Angelica slowly climbed into Bumblebee, and the three were off.

"Prowl."

Optimus approached him; Prowl turned to face him.

"How did you earn her trust so fully and quickly?"

Prowl smirked looking out the open door,

"You have to let her come to you, get to her level. Show her you can be trusted."

Optimus crossed his arms,

"Doesn't sound like this is the first time you have done this."

Prowls smirked disappeared into a sorrowful frown as he turned and walked away. Leaving Optimus to sigh. Someday he would get through to him, maybe.

Angelica was much more tired that night, she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Sari smiled, as she laid back. Angelica really seemed to be coming around, she chuckled. She never thought Prowl would be the one to show her the way.

…

_8 weeks later…_

Angelica sat next to Sari on the couch as the two watch BumbleBee game. Sari had made the mistake of introducing him to live gaming.

"On my 6! Flank them!"

Bumblebee hollered into microphone at his virtual teammates. Ratchet rolled his eyes,

"Since when is war a game?"

Sari shrugged,

"Since forever…at least on earth."

Ratchet shook his head walking over to see what Bumblebee was doing. His character ran through a battle ground, structures burned and smoked, dead bodies sprawled out. A grenade was launched causing Ratchet to jumped slightly, as the loud explosion sounded, and other game play figures screamed. Angelica seemed to be the only one who noticed Ratchets reaction, looking up at him she saw his eyes on the screen but his mind lightyears away. She gently touched his leg; her breath was taken away. Her veins seemed to light up a brilliant blue as she could feel the grief and regret, her eyes shone.

Ratchet snapped back, the overwhelming feeling pain of grief and regret seemed to be subsiding. He look down Angelica was touching him, light streaked up her arm, her eyes illuminate light.

"Whoa…"

Ratchet's finally caught everyone's attention as they all turned to Angelica, she couldn't let go. Images flashed through her mind, war…death… she felt it all. Ratchet bent down,

"Angelica?"

Angelica didn't answer, she heard his voice but couldn't respond. Ratchet felt the feelings of agony completely dissipate as Angelica finally fell back. Her veins and eyes went back to normal, she sat up rubbing her head.

"Ouch…"

She looked up everyone was staring at her; Prowl was right next to her. She had fallen back against his hand.

"What happened?"

"Hoping you could tell us that."

Ratchet quipped. Angelica looked at him.

"I... I'm not sure. It was like I could feel everything you were feeling, see what you were seeing."

She shook her head; the images were still there. Ratchet knelt down, gently picking her up.

"Perhaps we need to run a diagnostic on your systems"

Angelic wriggled,

"Put me down, there is nothing wrong with my "systems"."

A small bit of her still tried denying her more robotic half, though times like this it was impossible to forget. Ratchet sat her down, Angelica wriggled out of his grip, running to Prowl for protection. The two had become close over the past couple of weeks, surprising everyone in the process. Ratchet just shook his head,

"Whatever, when your systems crash don't come crying to me."

Angelica snarled at him,

"Grouch."

She groaned, a loud whine overhead and the proximity sensor alerted everyone to an approaching ship. Bumblebee reached down lifting Sari to his shoulder as Prowl did the same for Angelica. They walked outside as Ultra Magnus's ship landed. The loading dock door opened; Angelica watched as three bots disembarked.

"What's their names?"

She whispered to Prowl as Optimus moved forward toward them, Prowl turned his head slightly to her.

"Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and Lieutenant Jazz"

Angelica was confused who was who? She didn't get a chance to ask her question before the bulkier blue mech came toward them.

"Another human Optimus? What, you starting a collection or something?"

Angelica crossed her arms; she didn't appreciate his tone of sarcasm. Optimus seemed agitated.

"No Sentinel, she's not an ordinary human."

Sentinel leaned in, a little to close for Angelica's liking.

"Whoa! Personal Space invasion!"

Sentinel narrowed his eyes at her,

"Its got quite an attitude, a disrespectful one at that."

Angelica glared at him; she had dealt with his kind before. Egotistical, self-absorbed, arrogant, know it all's.

"Oh, blow it out your exhaust you big blowhard."

Sentinel's eye went wide, everyone else stop dead. Bumblebee looked up at Sentinals face, it was furrowed deep now in anger.

"Uh oh…"

He murmured.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Jazz leaned on Optimus,

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

Angelica stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"You heard me."

Sentinel growled,

"I am Sentinel Prime, which means you will treat me with respect."

Angelica scoffed, keeping her power stance.

"ehhh…wrong answer thanks for playing."

Sentinel was fuming now, his chest plates heaved.

"You insignificant little insect!"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Angelica was smiling broadly now; she knew how to handle his type. Prowl did his best to hid the smirk on his face. Everyone, including Ultra Magnus attempted to do the same.

"You are gonna regret disrespecting a high-ranking officer organic!"

Angelica sighed,

"Now you see that's where you are again wrong, I could only disrespect you if you had my respect to begin with, since you never had nor never will have my respect I could not have disrespected you therefore you threat is deemed invalid."

Sentinel blinked, trying to comprehend what she just said. Before he could respond Ultra Magnus spoke up,

"Sentinel Prime, I believe it best we return to our original reason for coming here."

Sentinel growled at Angelica; whose face was smug as she leaned against Prowls shoulder projector. Sentinel pointed at her,

"This is not over."

He whispered to her, Angelica faked fear.

"ooh so scared."

When Sentinel was out of earshot everyone came over to her, except for Optimus and Ratchet whom were conversing with Ultra Magnus.

"I can't believe you had the internal working to speak to sarge like that!"

Bumblebee laughed,

"That was the funniest thing ever."

Angelica shrugged,

"I don't like bullies."

Just as the three were leaving Sentinel glanced at her one last time, Angelica waved with her fingers coyly. Optimus approached her.

"Not sure that was the wisest thing to do, making an enemy out of Sentinel."

Angelica huffed,

"Oh please, I was his enemy as soon as he saw I was "Organic." Besides guys like him are just cowards, putting on a tough show. They'd sooner shoot you in the back then face you in a fight."

Optimus looked out the door as the ship lifted into the air.

"Come on Prime, give the kid some credit. Good job kid. I've never seen Ultra Magnus smirk before, didn't know he had emotions in his programing. You really gave it to him."

Ratchet reached his hand out for Angelica to jump over to.

Angelica laughed,

"You watch. The next time they come Sentinel will be hiding behind Ultra Magnus, not by much but…hold on."

She had Ratchet place her and Sari on the ground.

"Stand here."

She placed Sari at a spot.

"Okay this is how me and his next encounter will go. Sari is Magnus, and for the moment I'm the blowhard. Now he will stand right about here, just enough behind boss man to be "protected". He'll engage me again in verbal combat but this time, he will think he has the upper hand just because his boss is in front of him. Giving the illusion to himself that his boss is on his side. Trust me, I dealt with more then my fair share of his kind on the streets of New York."

_12 weeks later…_

Angelica had been waiting, it seemed that Ultra Magnus and his crew showed up every few weeks for a report from Optimus. Something about communications to Cybertron being down. She couldn't wait for Sentinel to show up again. With Decepticon activity or any crime activity at an all time low, reports with anything to actually report were few and far between. Though the silence didn't boat well, Megatron was still on Earth someone and his recent silence only meant he was scheming something. Angelica smirked as the familiar whir and whine of the engines landed outside the base. It was a cold, wet, and windy day. The rain poured down from the November skies and fall winds blew debris everywhere. The three entered the base, water dripping off them already from their short walk. Sentinel grumbled trying to wipe the water off. Angelica looked up at Optimus, Sentinel stood just as she said he would. Optimus was amazed. Ultra Magnus started off the visit,

"Anything to report Optimus Prime?"

Optimus shrugged with a head shake,

"Nothing sir. I fear what ever Megatron is planning is going to be devastating."

Sentinel rolled his eyes,

"Right Megatron."

Optimus crossed his arms,

"You've never seen him have you, except for all history vids."

Sentinel scoffed,

"And like you have?"

Sari stepped out from around him,

"Uh yeah, we all have."

Sentinel looked at Angelica,

"Including you?"

Angelica acted like she didn't hear him. Making like she was analyzing her hand.

"Organic I'm talking to you."

Angelica looked up,

"Did someone say something."

"I did."

She leaned hard to the right, making her movements exaggerate.

"Sorry I can't hear you when you hide behind your boss!"

She shouted pretending she couldn't see him. Sentinel snarled,

"I am not hiding behind anyone."

He walked out in front of Ultra Magnus standing above Angelica. A few months ago, she would have been terrified of such a large being above her, now she found it comical as he tried to use his height to his intimidation advantage.

"you got a lot of nerve organic, in my lifetime I never met someone as small and rude as you."

Angelica looked up,

"Well it does take one to know one."

Optimus face palmed as the two continued to banter. Ultra Magnus coming up alongside of him.

"Optimus Prime, please hold this."

Optimus felt honored and surprised at the same time as Ultra Magnus handed him his hammer. He was even more surprised when Ultra Magnus grabbed Sentinel by the collar plate and Angelica lifting her into the air and holding Sentinel back.

"This has gone far enough, the two of you will learn to work together."

Sentinels eyes flew open,

"Sir you can't be serious!"

Ultra Magnus glared at him, causing him to go quiet.

"Optimus Prime!"

Optimus stepped forward, earning him a hateful gaze from Sentinel when he saw what Optimus was holding.

"I am placing you in charge of Sentinel and of this organic as they work on the mission, I will assign to them."

Sentinel's mouth fell open,

"I will not report to Optimus or take orders from him!"

Ultra Magnus narrowed his gaze at Sentinel,

"You will do as you are commanded. Starting with you and…"

He looked at Angelica, whose arms were crossed.

"Angelica."

She huffed.

"You and Angelica with run a patrol…together."

Sentinel shivered.

"You mean, she has to ride inside him."

"No way, I wouldn't get in your cab for all the money in the galaxy!"

Ultra Magnus was angry now,

"SILENCE!"

Angelica and Sentinel both blinked, everyone took a step back.

"Optimus what is your patrol protocol."

Optimus stammered,

"Uh…its…standard to Cybertronian War Protocol sir."

"Very well."

He place Angelica on the ground and released his hold on Sentinel.

"I will be checking in with Optimus personally to ensure the two of you are following my orders. Should you not, you will face the consequences."

He turned to Angelica.

"Though you are not fully Cybertronian, the fact remains you are part of our race and as such under my lead."

Angelica growled as Ultra Magnus order Sentinel to transform. Sentinels transformation was angry and rough, Angelica cringed as she climbed into his cab. Ultra Magnus slammed Sentinels door shut as the two sped out of the base, only for Sentinel to lose traction and spin out immediately. Angelica grabbed his steering wheel correcting him and getting his tires straight again. Sentinel bellowed at her, and she bellowed back. The bickering could be heard till the two left eh warehouse grounds. Ultra Magnus took his hammer back.

"Thank you, Optimus, I trust you will handle this mission?"

Optimus nodded, with a salute.

"yes sir."

Jazz chuckled as he walked by to catch up with Magnus,

"Later OP."

Optimus watched the two leave, he sighed. What did he do wrong to deserve this mission? He shook his head as the other chattered about it behind him. It was going to be a long couple of weeks, for primus forbid months.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica gripped Sentinels steering wheel,

"Dude slow down! There is a speed limit! And stay in the right lane!"

Sentinel scoffed,

"For humans, not for me!"

Sentinel continued to speed through the wet streets, they began to head out of town when an oncoming car sped toward them. Sentinel continued forward, not slowing down as the car came closer.

"Sentinel!"

Angelica yelled as the car came closer and closer. Angelica watched as the headlights grew brighter. With a firm grip on Sentinels steering wheel she slammed her foot on his break pedal, she jerked his wheel to the right, nearly missing the car as the two spun out, and sending Sentinel into a ditch.

"Never do that again!"

Sentinel shouted, transforming and sending Angelica to the ground. The two were a few miles outside of town, the dark woods loomed around them as the rain still pounded down and the lighting streaked the sky.

Angelica yelped as she fell to the ground,

"Ouch! Hey!"

Sentinel stood his arms crossed,

"I refuse to do this anymore!"

Angelica stood up, mud and wet leaves sticking to her. She grunted looking at her arm, it had hit the road hard when Sentinel threw her out. It bled slightly; a small blue drip dissipated in the rain as it fell to the ground.

"Ah scrap!"

She covered the gash with her other hand, Sentinels face turned from one of defiance to one of disgust.

"Eww! What are you?"

Angelica looked up at him,

"None of your business, bolt brain. Now we have to get back, you wouldn't' defy Ultra Magnus, would you?"

Sentinel huffed,

"He's not here right now…"

The two froze, snapping twigs called their attention to the wooded area behind them. Sentinel slowly turned around, a streak of lightening lite up the sky revealing a large metallic spider behind him. Sentinel screamed jumping behind Angelica, who was frozen in her tracks.

"What is that?"

She stammered; Sentinel had activated his shield.

"Black Arachnia"

Sentinels words dripped with disgust,

"Hello Sentinel…Miss me? Oh, look you have a pet human."

Angelica growled,

"I am no pet, and trust me if I was, he'd be the last guy I would be a pet to."

Sentinel, to Angelicas surprised stepped in front of her,

"What do you want you disgusting mutated freak?"

Black Arachnia laughed, she swayed as she walked toward them.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a long-lost friend?"

Sentinel shook his head,

"You are no friend."

He lunged for her and the two began their skirmish. Angelica jumped behind a tree, she pulled out her cell phone.

"No reception!? How is that possible?"

She couldn't see the reception tower from the woods, though she assumed it was either down or struck by lightning. The ground shook as the two giants tumbled and rolled through the wooded area. Angelica jumped with Sentinel let out a terrifying scream, she peaked from behind her tree, finding it hard to see in the dark she crept closer.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

She heard the femme bots voice in the dark as another flash of lightening revealed her location. Angelica stayed hidden behind the tree. Her gashed arm still hurting, though the leaking had stopped. She waited patiently for a few minutes, not hearing anything she peaked back around the tree. She heard a groaned from amidst the trees, gulping she turned on her phones flashlight. No sign of the femme bot, she walked forward. Her flashlight falling on Sentinel, the mech was laying on the wet ground.

"Sentinel?"

Angelica walked toward him, she looked on the ground. A small puddle of energon was forming around the mech. She ran over to him, two puncture wounds on his side showed where the spiderbot had bitten him. Angelica looked at her phone again,

"Still no reception!"

She took a deep breath, if she could take some of Ratchets mental and emotional pain away maybe she could take actual physical pain too. Gently laying her hand on Sentinel arm, she focused her energy on his injury as her arms once again streaked with blue and her eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. She felt his pain surge into her. She gasped as her side began to ache, Sentinel jerked, groaning looking to his arm where Angelica breathed heavily, maintaining her connection.

"Wh..what are you doing?"

Angelica growled yanking her hand away from his body, breaking the connection.

"I took some of your pain away…call for back up…my phone does not have reception."

She was doubled over trying to catch her breath. Sentinel was confused but called for backup, pushing himself up against a tree, his hand clutched his side.

Angelica had managed to catch her breath; she was trying to make sense of this. It seemed when she made a connection with a bot, not only did she take their pain but their memories as well.

"That bot…"

She looked at Sentinel having absorbed his memories of her, knew full well who she was.

"A long…sto…story."

Sentinels eyes flickered, his head bobbing.

"No No! Stay awake you slagheap!"

Sentinel chuckled as Angelica stood next to him,

"I'll. I'll pass out if I want to pa…pass out…"

Sentinel stammered as his eyes dimmed and his body slumped to the right.

"No, Sentinel! Wake up!"

Angelica grabbed his arm again, more pain surging through her as she called to him.

"WAKE UP!"

…..

Optimus cruised down the wet road, he was irritated at Sentinel. Not only had Ultra Magnus practically made Optimus, Sentinels babysitter now he was driving down a dark, wet road to answer to his call for "backup"

Optimus slowly stopped, skid marks indicating a slid out directed to the wood. A voice ringing out caused him to quickly transform.

"WAKE UP!"

A faint yell echoed from the woods,

"Angelica?"

Optimus ran into the wooded area, his headlights lighting his path. He stopped dead when he saw Sentinel. The mech was unconscious, leaned up against a tree, and two puncture wounds on his side. Angelica was glowing, like she had a few weeks ago with Ratchet. She was yelling at Sentinel to wake up.

Optimus knelt down next to her.

"I'm here Angelica."

Angelica broke her connection, as Optimus lifted Sentinel up, supporting the mech as he made his way back toward the road.

"What Happened?"

Optimus asked Angelica as she ran along side.

"We were approached by Black Arachnia, Sentinel attacked her. She got the upper hand and bit him."

…..

Optimus drug Sentinel into the warehouse.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet ran over as the two laid Sentinel on the med berth. Angelica walked in, she was exhausted and dripping wet. Sari came over to her with a blanket,

"You okay?"

Angelica nodded; in truth her head was killing her. Sentinels memories were still downloading into her mind, intertwining with Ratchets. She blinked as Ratchet called Sari over for her assistance. Angelica walked over to the couch, sitting down she put her head into her hands. What was happening?

A few hours later, Sentinel woke up.

"What?"

He sat up slowly, his side boasted a scar now were the weld marks were.

"Easy their sir, we managed to get the cyber venom out of your system and patch your injuries. You'll need a few days' rest."

Sentinel looked over to Angelica, she was walking toward him. Her arm too was wrapped in a bandage.

"You okay kid?"

Angelica smirked,

"kid? What organic run its course?'

Sentinel raised his eyebrows,

"You aren't organic…at least not fully."

Angelica shrugged,

"No, but since when have you cared."

Sentinel rolled his eyes.

"I don't."

Angelica smiled,

"Glad to see you are okay."

Sentinel smiled slightly back.

"You to kid."

Everyone just looked at each other, not sure how to react to the corresponding conversation.

Angelica and Sentinel managed to maintain a friendly demeanor with each other, much to everyone's surprise. Sentinel healed quickly allowing him to help the others track down Black Arachnia, Angelica on the other hand wasn't fairing as well. In their pursuit of Black Arachnia both Prowl and Bumblebee had been injured by her, nothing serious though Angelica used her power on them regardless. Her mind was becoming…crowded. She was beginning to find it hard to determine her own memories from the others.

Ultra Magnus has determined that she and Sentinel had completed their mission to his approval.

"Sorry to see you go?"

Angelica said with a hint of sarcasm, as Sentinel was about to leave.

"Don't push your luck kid."

Angelica smirked,

"Travel Safe Sentinel."

She saluted him; Sentinel smirked back.

"You stay safe to…Angelica."

He saluted her back. Optimus's mouth dropped open. He knelt down next to her when Sentinel had left.

"You have to tell me how you did that?"

Angelica shrugged,

"I'm no doormat, and he knows it."

Optimus shook his head in both amusement and surprise that Sentinel would be courteous, with a techno organic no less.

That night Angelica couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes her mind whirled with images, some her memories some others. She sat up, grabbing her phone she headed outside.

"Hi Mom, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Angelica spoke with her parents for the next two hours, catching them up on her life and seeing what they were up to.

"Sweetheart, you sound tired…are you okay?"

Angelica nodded,

"Yes Mom, I am…okay. Its just been a long couple of weeks."

Angelica tried to pass it off, she rubbed her head.

"I am going to head to bed mom, dad. Love you guys."

Angelica hung up the phone. She sat down on the stairs outside of Sumdac tower. She hadn't slept in over four days, and her body was suffering for it.

….

Ratchet watched from his workstation; Angelica was sitting next to Prowl as they watched a nature show. Her head bobbing up and down. Her face looked different, her eyes were dim, and her skin was dark beneath them. Her eyes also seemed red and swollen. Prowl and Ratchet were currently the only two presents in the base as the others had gone out on patrol. Ratchet used the computer system; he had no idea why her face seemed to be different. He studied the results that appeared on the screen before walking over to her. Kneeling down so he was eye level with her as she sat on the sofa, he gently tapped her.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet ignored Prowl as Angelica, sighed deeply.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong. When was the last time you slept kid?"

Angelica shrugged,

"I don't know…5 days ago."

Prowl shut the TV off.

"You haven't powered down in 5 days?"

Angelica shrugged again,

"No big deal. I'll sleep eventually, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Ratchet shook his head as he looked at her.

"You aren't telling me something…"

Angelica looked up at Prowl.

"Everything is fine."

Ratchet crossed his arms,

"I am keeping my eye on you."

Angelica sighed, great now what was she gonna do.

Three more days went by, she still couldn't sleep. It had come to the point now where she could barely comprehend what others were saying, let alone speak herself. Her body was drained, her mind was drained. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to tell someone.

"Prowl."

She stumbled into his room where he was meditating. Prowl looked over to her. Angelica leaned against the doorway, her hand over her head.

"I need your help."

Prowl stood up walking over to and kneeling down next to her.

"I'm here."

She looked up at him, she was too exhausted and weak to cry though her heart did.

"I…I haven't slept in 8 days and it's because…because."

She fell to her knees; her weakened body could hold her up. Prowl caught her, holding her in his hands.

"Remember when I took some of your pain? That time I took it from Ratchet…Sentinel, Bee?"

Prowl nodded,

"Something I never told you, when I did that, I absorb your memories as well. A copy of them and its getting kind of crowded in my mind. I can't tell the difference anymore between what's my memoires and what aren't. I can't sleep because my mind won't shut off."

Prowl looked at her empathically,

"We need to get you to Ratchet, he can help you."

Angelica nodded, she felt a weight lifted that she had finally told Prowl, though she was too weak to care.

Prowl raced her into the main area,

"Ratchet, help."

Ratchet jerked his head up from his work. Angelica was sitting in Prowls hand.

"What's wrong?"

Prowl explained to him what Angelica had said. Ratchet sat her down on the med berth.

"I had a feeling something like this was going on, it sounds like you've overloaded your memory core."

Angelica listened to Ratchet though her mind couldn't maintain the information.

"I'm gonna run a diagnostic scan on your systems."

Ratchet activated the scanner as it traveled to her head, moving up and down slowly. Angelica cringed, her head pounded harder and harder.

"Ratchet stop, its hurting her!"

Prowl called to Ratchet, Ratchet quickly switched off the scanner, though too late as Angelica screamed in pain. She held her head in her hands.

"No! No!"

She hollered as her body began to shift. Prowl and Ratchet watched in horror as her body shifted, her "skin" ripping apart, energon splattering the ground. Angelica cried out in pain as her body grew in size, a metallic form breaking through. Prowl reached for her only to be thrown back by her, Ratchet ran to him helping him sit up.

"By the allspark."

Prowl and Ratchet both murmured. Angelica rose to full height, she stared at the both of them. Her body steaming, energon dripping off her now red and white armor.

"Ratchet…it's you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica looked at Prowl and Ratchet, they looked shocked. She looked around her, Ratchets memories filling her mind. Battle fields, injured bots, dead bodies, and many more flooded her mind.

Ratchet stood up and walked toward her.

"Angelica?"

Angelica looked at him.

"Name: Ratchet, Designation: Field Medic, Unit Number: 287-C."

Ratchet blinked shaking his head.

"Yes, that's me…"

"Imposter!"

Angelica swiped her arm, sending Ratchet flying back against the wall.

"You decepticons will get no information from me!"

Engine noise caused Angelica to turn toward the doorway. Optimus, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee returned. Bumblebee was the first to notice.

"Whoa? Doc Bot?"

Ratchet pushed himself off the ground. Prowl helping him up. Optimus activated his axe.

"No Prime! Don't hurt her."

Optimus blinked,

"Her?"

Bulkhead asked. Angelica took advantage of the confusion, shoving past them and escaping the base.

"What is going on?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"That's Angelica, I'll explain later. We need to get her back here now."

…..

The team raced after the Angelica, as she darted off towards the woods. Optimus managed to pull ahead of her.

"Stop Angelica! We can help you!"

"no one can help me!"

Optimus shivered; Angelicas voice sounded like a combination of multiple voices speaking. Optimus gasped as Angelica morphed again, this time into Sentinel.

"Stand aside Optimus or I'll go through you!"

Optimus stood his ground. Angelicas mind now consisted of Sentinels memories. She activated a shield.

"MOVE!"

She hollered running toward him, engaging him in a fight. The others surrounding them.

"What do we do?"

Angelica threw Optimus back,

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY PRIME!"

Her voice was a combination again, as she now morphed into Prowl. Escaping them by employing Prowl ninja moves.

"Ratchet, we are gonna need your EMP."

Ratchet shook his head,

"No way, do you remember what it did to Sari! In case you forgot Angelica is a techno organic to!"

Optimus shook his head.

"I didn't forget Ratchet, but we need to stop her before she hurts herself or someone else."

Ratchet shook his head.

"We can stop her without it."

Optimus groaned as they resumed pursuit.

"That's an order Ratchet."

Prowl stopped running.

"Wait! I know where she is going!"

Optimus and the others stopped,

"Where?"

Prowl took lead as they pursued her through the wooded area.

…..

Angelica ran, Prowls form increasing her speed. She saw the images of a past life flashing through her mind.

"Angelica stop!"

Prowl landed in front of her, he held up his hand as she slid to a stop.

"Move Decepticon imposter!'

Prowl walked toward her,

"Angelica, listen to my voice. Focus on in it."

Angelica cringed; she grabbed her head falling to her knees.

"Prowl…?"

Her voice broke through the many. Prowl nodded, leaning down.

"Yes, Angelica hear my voice. Focus on it, you can do it."

Angelica cried out; her mind was overwhelming her.

"I can't…there's to many! I can't do it!"

Optimus and the others stood a way's back, hoping Prowl could get through to her.

"You can! You have the strength to do it!"

Angelica looked up at him, she groaned.

"Prowl…I…I…I won't be stopped!"

Her form shifted again this time into BumbleBee. Bumblebee crossed his arms a smug luck on his face.

"Man, I look good!"

Optimus growled at him,

"Prowl grab her!"

Prowl stepped aside as Angelic quickly sped off.

"I told you grab her!"

Optimus reprimanded him; Prowl held up his hands.

"Prime wait! I know where she is going. Please, let me handle this. She trusts me."

Optimus snarled,

"Fine, but we won't be far behind. Ratchet, the EMP is still in play."

Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Over my offline body."

Ratchet murmured as they continued to follow Angelica.

….

The moon reflected off the stream, deer flickered their tails as they drank from its cool water. Frogs croaked and crickets chirped. The night was cool as a gentle wind blew softly. Angelica stumbled into the clearing falling to the ground she grabbed the dirt in her hand.

"Please help me!"

She cried.

"I will."

Prowl came up behind her as she morphed into Sentinel.

"I can't control this!"

She cried,

"I don't have the strength."

Prowl walked over to her,

"Angelica, find something to focus on. Calm your mind down."

Angelica looked at Prowl, she knew him, she could trust him…couldn't she. She lashed out punching Prowl back, as she morphed again into Ratchet.

"You can't help me! No one can! Now leave before I turn you into a pile of twisted scrap!"

Prowl stood up, his eyes catching his team on the edge of the clearing. Angelica raised her arm, aiming it at Prowl as an EMP emerged.

"Say good night Decepticon!"

Prowl gasped and tried to move from its beam, he fell to the ground not quick enough to escape the shot.

Ratchet gasped in shock, Optimus too.

"How is that possible? You didn't and don't have your EMP installed?"

Ratchets face fell serious,

"It would appear that when she absorbs a bots pain and memories, she picks up their genetic code. My genetic code includes the installation files for my EMP."

Optimus looked at him,

"So, what do we do now?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"If she truly has my genetic code, the EMP won't work on her."

Angelica was growing more and more unstable, her body morphing every few minutes now. Ratchet picked up on the pattern.

"Prime, she's got a pattern going…watch. Me…Prowl…Bumblebee…Sentinel…Me…and so on."

Optimus watched as Angelica's body was shaking violently with each morph. Ratchet looked to Bumblebee,

"My EMP won't work but maybe we can make one that will."

Bumblebee nodded; Ratchet shot his magnet field at Angelica. She lurched,

"You will not take me!"

Her voice was multiplied again,

"Bumblebee now!"

Ratchet yelled as Bumblebee shot his stingers into the beam. Angelica screamed; Ratchet felt his spark pang he hated hurting her like this. Angelica's screams faded as her body fell limp. Ratchet gently lower her to the ground as the team ran over to her. Prowl was coming back to when he saw Angelica laying on the ground.

"No."

He crawled over to her, she was no longer impersonating anyone. Instead she was simply a red metaled form. The only resemblance of her organic half was her long brown hair flowing down to the ground as Prowl gently lifted her up. Ratchet knelt next to her holding a scanner above her chest.

"She still has a spark beat, though faint."

Prowl looked up at him hopefully.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to get her back to lab; I need to access her memory core. Hopefully the overload didn't cause to much damage. If I can delete the memories that aren't hers, perhaps I can restore her memory storage."

Ratchet transformed as Optimus loaded Angelica gently into him.

…

Ratchet worked for hours on Angelica, keeping her unconscious proved to be a challenge given her mixed races. He had managed to rig a low level EMP that kept her under.

"Any progress Ratchet?"

Ratchet sighed,

"No, there is a problem."

Optimus looked behind him, Prowl was pacing the floor.

"What is it?"

Optimus asked quietly.

"The memories she has absorbed have intertwined themselves with her own memories making it impossible to delete them without deleting her memories in the process."

Optimus sighed sadly; Angelica looked so different. Gone was her organic looking body in trade for this form. A sleek, dull red, her abdomen and arms sported a Smokey silver color, and her helm as well. Her brown hair flowed from under it. She was still small, only slightly taller than Bumblebee.

"How was she able to…transform like that?"

Ratchet pulled up a schematic of Angelicas systems.

"I have no idea; I have been trying to figure that out myself."

"It's in her programming."

Prowl came up next to them. Optimus looked at him.

"What? You know something?"

Prowl nodded,

"I knew since the first day we met her who she was. Especially when she showed me the message on her pod."

Optimus crossed his arms; a stern look on his face.

"And you never bothered to tell us?"

Prowl sighed.

"I didn't know about her absorption ability; I only knew that she had been programed to be able to morph her form into any life form in the galaxy. She was meant to be used as part of the Galactic Peace Keeping initiative. I didn't tell you because she was a top-secret project. I only knew about it from Master Yoketron, he was the only one besides the bots that commissioned for her, that knew about her."

Optimus glared at him; Ratchet glanced between the two.

"You mean this is Project Morpheus?"

Optimus looked at him.

"You knew too?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"Not exactly, only rumors about the project. It was "rumored" that they were creating a femme whose power would enable her to morph into any living being in the galaxy, it would enable her to be a master spy and peace initiator."

Prowl nodded,

"This is Project Morpheus. I though she had been destroyed when the stronghold was desecrated. It would appear Master Yoketron sent her off world. Her programming must have been corrupted when her human parents activated her…giving her the ability to absorb pain and the memories of other bots."

Optimus face palmed,

"You know it would be nice to be kept in the loop of things Prowl. Specially when you know who she is."

Ratchet shrugged,

"None of that will matter Prime if we can't find away to alter her memory core or upgrade it."

Optimus shook his head, he had to walk away from the situation. Sometimes he felt like being a leader meant nothing to his team, they were supposed to trust each other yet everyday it seemed someone was not telling him or the team something.

Prowl watched Prime walk away, he felt guilty for not telling him, but he had sworn to his Master that he would never say a word. He looked at her, her metal alloy was different then any of theirs having been forged from a dying star made her armor much denser and formidable then Autobot alloy.

"Ratchet, Master Yoketron told me that she was somehow infused with cosmic power. I believe that coupled with her alloy having been forged in a dying star may be the reason she is able to morph."

Ratchet crossed his arms,

"And your point would be what?"

"I am not sure, I guess I am just thinking out loud. Master Yoketron never told me that she would have an absorption ability, perhaps if we could find her original commission file it might tell us something or how to help her."

Ratchet sighed,

"In case you forgot, we don't exactly have access to Cybertronian files right now."

Prowl nodded,

"If we could contact Jazz, I'm sure he would help us."

Angelicas form began to convulse.

"I don't think we have time for that."

Ratchet almost whispered, Angelica's body began to glow. The white light getting brighter and brighter, the spark monitor beeped furiously.

"Everyone get down!"

Ratchet yelled.

Optimus was headed down the hallway when he heard Ratchet yell, he turned back around running back to the main area when a bright light stopped him. He fell to his knees as the light continued to illuminate the area.

"I. Am. Morphia."

Optimus peered under his arm; the light shone brightly though diminishing. Angelica was levitating, her eyes shone, her hair floating behind her, and her body shining.

"I am programmed to bring light to darkened worlds and hope to people across the galaxy by initiating peace. I am programmed to morph as needed for peacefully initiatives, to gain the trust of the planets populace. Know me as Morphia"

Optimus and the others stared in amazement as Angelica shot up through the roof and into the sky. The light following her.

"Where is she going?"

Prowl looked up at she disappeared from view. Optimus frowned, his spark sensing something, though he didn't know what.

"I don't know Prowl…I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica rose higher and higher into the sky, rising above the planet she looked around her. Nothing was familiar anymore. Her mind was a blank, except for a set of coordinates and a name. She looked around her, stars shone everywhere, and satellites floated. She looked down at earth, something seemed familiar about the planet. She looked down at her body. Who was she? What was she?

Closing her eyes Angelica look to her right, the coordinates were in that direction. She launched herself shooting through space at hyper speed, sending out a sonic wave as she shot through the galaxy towards her destination.

….

"Prowl to Angelica, Angelica come in…"

Prowl was desperately trying contact Angelica only to be met with static.

"Give it a rest kid, you're not gonna reach her."

Ratchet spoke from across the room.

"Yeah the way she shot off into the sky, she's probably on Cybertron by now."

Bumblebee quipped while playing his video game.

Prowl growled,

"Well I'm not giving up on her."

He pushed the com link again.

"Angelica come in…"

….

Angelica stopped, she floated in front of a planet. Her coordinates had led her here. She flew down to the surface, causing panic as she came closer.

"DECEPTICON!"

One bot yelled, causing the others to freak out. Angelica came to the ground; bots ran away from her as she walked down the street. She was closing in on her coordinates, two elite guards approached her. Jazz and Sentinel.

"Halt right there."

Sentinel called to her; she cocked her head. He looked almost familiar to her though she wasn't sure why. She stopped, glaring him as they approached her.

"State your name!"

"I am Morphia."

Sentinel and Jazz were within 10 feet of her now.

"What is your purpose here."

"I am programmed to bring light to darkened worlds and hope to people across the galaxy by initiating peace."

Jazz stepped forward.

"Way out, you seem familiar."

Sentinel pushed him out of the way,

"You are coming with us."

Sentinel reached to grab her wrist; Angelica recoiled. Using her energy to send him flying. Jazz took a defensive stance,

"Jazz to Elite Guard, I need some backup dig?"

Angelica moved forward, unphased by the five other elite guards that showed up. Pushing threw them with ease. Nothing would stop her from reaching her coordinates. She approached a building, the elite guard hot on her trail.

"Halt right there! Stop!"

Angelica was just about to force them to cease their assault when a mech ran out of the building.

"Hold your fire!"

The Elite Guard put up their weapons. Angelica looked at the being in front of her, kneeling down to one knee.

"Alpha Trion, Sir."

Sentinel was being supported by Jazz.

"Sir do you know this bot?"

Alpha Trion turned to him,

"The is Morphia, she was part of a project from the war. The protoform was lost when the stronghold was desecrated."

Sentinel blinked,

"Wait, a lost protoform?"

Alpha Trion nodded,

"Yes, Master Yoketron sent many off world before they could be confiscated or deactivated."

Sentinel looked at Morphia, her eyes, he knew her…Angelica?

"Angelica?"

He approached her, limping up the stairway.

"Angelica it's me Sentinel."

Angelica cocked her head.

"Who is Angelica?"

Her voice was stoic, along with her movements. Alpha Trion looked at him quizzically. Sentinel explained to Alpha Trion who Angelica was. Alpha Trion had his hand under his chin, he wasn't convinced.

Sentinel looked at Angelica, his leg sporting a large gash as he limped. Something within her told her to touch him. Angelica reached out; Alpha Trion went to stop her.

"No sir, let her you'll see I speak the truth."

Angelicas arms and eyes illuminated; Sentinel gasped slightly as she absorbed his pain. Alpha Trion's eyes widen.

"That was not in the project files for her programming."

Angelica broke her connection, Sentinel looked at Alpha Trion.

"Sentinel Prime, Morphia, come inside immediately."

…..

Alpha Trion brought up the files on Morphia.

"Morphia was commissioned to be created by the council thousands of stellar cycles ago. She forged to withstand intense battle scenarios in order to bring about peace. She has power cosmic enables her the ability to defend herself, as you've witnessed, without the presence of weapons."

Sentinel looked at her, her facial expression was blank, her eyes were blank.

"Okay…still doesn't explain her absorption ability."

Alpha Trion skimmed the file.

"No, we will have to examine her to find out what damage her organic half has done to her programming. Perhaps we can decontaminate this organic half."

Alpha Trion lifted her hair, letting it fall.

"Uh no disrespect sir but why not just utilize her as is? I mean her power comes in handy."

Alpha Trion looked at Sentinel,

"She was designed for a specific purpose, a purpose that could still be of use. Guards, please place Morphia in a holding room, until we decide what is to be done with her."

Sentinel watched as the guards took her out of the room.

"Sir please, she could work with us."

Alpha Trion held up his hand,

"She was commissioned by the council therefore her fate shall be decided by the council. Good day Sentinel Prime."

Sentinel limped out of the council building; Jazz was waiting for him.

"Yo SP, you look peeved."

Sentinel looked at him,

"Angelica's in trouble, the council is either going to dismantle her on lab table or take her completely offline."

Jazz cringed,

"Dude, we can't let them do that."

Sentinel nodded, normally he could give two rips about a techno organic but this one was different. She had saved his life and proven herself to him.

"We have to get her out of there…before she is offline for good."

…..

Angelica paced the cell. Her mind was beginning to open again, touching Sentinel had caused a surge to her memory. Where was she? A holding cell. She looked around.

"Hello? Sentinel?"

A guard responded,

"Morphia do you require something?"

Angelica's memory slowly was emerging, Morphia…so that was her original name. Flashes of Morphias emergences crossed her mind.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a holding room, until the council can decide your fate."

Angelica gulped, her fate what did that mean?"

"I'm on Cybertron?"

The guard nodded,

"I want to speak to Sentinel Prime, he's part of the Elite Guard."

The guard smirked,

"Yeah I know who he is."

Angelica paced waiting for Sentinel, her spark jumped at every noise. Her memory of her memory overload was coming back, as well as other memories, memories she wasn't sure were hers.

"Angelica?"

She jerked her head toward the door,

"Sentinel!"

She ran to the bars,

"Sentinel, you know it's me?"

Sentinel nodded, showing her his gashed leg.

"You took the pain away from this, after you gave it to me."

Angelica smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, look you have to get me out of here. My memory is still fuzzy but its slowly coming back. The guard said my fate will be decided by the council…my fate?"

Sentinel nodded leaning in closer.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out. The council will not extinguish your spark. I promise."

…..

A few days later the council met, Angelica was brought before them.

"Morphia, you were commissioned for a peaceful purpose. Yet we have been made aware that your organic half has caused malfunctions, breaks in your programming."

Angelica looked over to Sentinel.

"Please members of the council. Listen to me, I may not be exactly what you planned all those years ago but isn't this a new era? A new age? I could be of use still, in my present state. Yes, I have an organic half, having been raised by earth parents, spending 23 years of my life as a human. My main mission was to be a peace bringer, right? I can still do that!"

The council mumbled amongst themselves. Angelica looked for support in Sentinel, he glanced at her his eyes conveying for her to remain calm. She took a deep breath.

"Morphia...the council has decided."

Angelica held her breath her spark pounded, she had the power to escape and she would if need be.

"You will be allowed to remain online."

Angelica breathed a massive sigh of relief,

"Under conditions."

She observed them as they continued speaking.

"Your organic half makes you illegal on Cybertron and her sister planets. You will be allowed to remain online in the event that you remain clear of Cybertron and her sister planets for the foreseeable future. Under no exceptions are you to step foot on this planet or the others, if you do orders will be given to eliminate you on site."

Angelica felt her spark sink slightly, her own people didn't want her. The people who has requested her specific, unique construction wanted her thrown away.

"I agree to your terms."

Alpha Trion waved his hand as her bonds were removed.

"You have 3 cycles to leave this planet, if you are seen after that allotted time you will be destroyed."

The council left, leaving Angelica and Sentinel to themselves.

"Well, I guess now I know where I stand. My "destiny" isn't what I thought it would be."

Sentinel shrugged,

"On the bright side you can now pick your own destiny"

Angelica looked at him,

"Where? How? Look at me now…I don't look human; I can't live as one of them anymore. Hiding amongst them as a normal human, and I can't be Cybertronian…unless I want to die."

She lowered her head,

"wait"

She looked at Sentinel,

"Maybe my morphing abilities will allow me to look human again."

Sentinel watched as Angelica managed, though painfully and with effort to morph down into a human. Her form resembled her previous human form. Sentinel bent down.

"That looked painful."

Angelica nodded out of breath.

"I don't have a choice."

Sentinel offered to fly her home, to which Angelica declined saying the long flight would give her time to rethink her purpose in life. In truth she felt relived now the looming words of a destiny spelled out on her pod were not in play, she had been forbidden from living it out, and she almost felt free. Free to live her own life, make her own decisions. She lifted herself into the sky, the planet growing smaller beneath her. A home world she would never know, a people who had rejected her. She took off toward earth, engaging her personal hyper drives as the stars sped by her, she smiled with relief as earth came into sight.

…..

Prowl walked back to the computer; He had been trying to days to contact Angelica. Was it pointless to keep trying? He stood at the control, sighing he pressed the button. One last try wouldn't hurt.

"Angelica, this is Prowl please answer me…"

The static collected,

"Prowl?"

Everyone turned their attention to the computers. Prowl smiled quickly pressing the button again.

"Angelica, where are you?"

"right here."

Angelica stood in the doorway, her robot form smoking from re-entry. Prowl ran to her.

"easy, I am super-hot to the touch right now."

Prowl smiled,

"its good to have you back."

Everyone came over to her,

"Where did you go?"

Optimus asked her, Angelica face fell.

"After you managed to stop me with your EMP pulse, creative by the way, the next thing I remember was shooting off into space. I went to Cybertron."

The others all gasps their eyes wide.

"Without a ship?"

Ratchet questioned. Angelica crossed her arms.

"It would seem that among my many other…talents I have a hyper speed drive. Anyway. I didn't remember anything, who I was or what I was. I just knew I have to find Alpha Trion for some reason. Well I found him. The council were the ones who had been built all those years ago, they actually had to have a session, a trial to figure out whether or not I should be kept online, Sentinel testified on my behalf, saving my life."

Optimus raised an optic ridge,

"Really, Sentinel Prime?"

Angelica nodded,

"I was granted my life on a few conditions, namely being that I never return to Cybertron or her sister planets again unless I was to be slagged."

Prowls face fell,

"But your purpose, your destiny. It was written on your pod…Master Yoketron knew of it."

Angelica nodded,

"Oh, I saw the file, all that lettering was, was a fancy way a saying a Transforming Peace Machine."

She looked around at the others,

"My memory is still a little foggy, things are slowly coming back, some memories I can't decipher if they are mine or not, but I can be of use to you. I have these weird energy power of which I have no idea how to use, I can morph myself into anyone, as long as they have been injured and I absorb their pain and memories and genetic code…well you get the point. Oh, and I have a human form."

She morphed into her human form looking up hopefully at them. If they rejected her now, what would she do. Prowl bent down.

"I guess that just means we don't have to worry about losing you to some peace keeping initiative."

Angelica smiled,

"Nope it would appear that I am here to stay…as long as you all will have me."

Sari playfully punched her arm,

"I'm glad your back and no offense but I'm glad you won't be doing what you were programmed for. I like having a girl on the team."

Angelica smiled,

"I am here to stay."

…

Word had spread across Cybertron of a unique Cybertronian. One who was half organic who possessed extraordinary powers, mixed emotions ran through the planet about her release. Some thought she would be better off dead; others were upset with the council for forcing her off world. Some claimed that they should have reprogrammed her for a weapon, with her powers she could be an asset if the Decepticons were ever to strike again or any other race. The rumors spread across the galaxy and found their way back to Megatron on earth.

"So, the autobots have a living weapon…interesting…I must obtain this weapon and deploy it for the Decepticons."

He stood at the edge of the cave looking out across the landscape,

"With those powers I could take over the galaxy, and lay waste to any who dare defy me!"

…

Flash forward….

"Rise my Fury and attack!"

Angelica flew forward, slamming her body into Optimus. Using her power, she held him against the wall, Megatron strutted over to him.

"It would seem I have taken control of your pet"

He drove his sword through Optimus's chest, Angelica watched as Optimus screamed in pain, she released her hold on his as he fell to the floor and the light faded from his optics.


	7. Chapter 7

Angelica took her defensive stance, Megatron's lackies had been busy as of late. Stealing random objects, anything from construction materials to generators. There pattern was erratic and made no sense, Ratchet had complied a list and was running algorithms trying to figure out what the cons were building. Blitzwing and Lugnut were at present trying to make off with a shipment of computer chips.

"What do you want with those?"

Angelica and Bumblebee stood back to back,

"Autobot scum, you will not stop the glorious Megatron in his quest to conquer this galaxy!"

Angelica looked over her shoulder at BumbleBee,

"Are they always this diluted?"

Bumblebee shrugged,

"Their Decepticons, one trac processors."

Angelica smirked, though Bumblebees comment was not appreciated by Blitzwing.

"You little bug! I will crush you!"

Angelica grabbed Bumblebees arms and swung him around as he kicked his legs sending Blitzwing flying backwards.

"Ha take that!"

Lugnut raced forward. Angelica raised her arms, she felt the energy surging through her arms and shot out, hit Lugnut square in the chest and sending him back into the mountain. The blast being powerful enough to send her flying back into a tree. Bumblebee ran to her,

"Angelica you okay?"

Angelica groaned,

"Ouch, I think I knocked something loose."

Blitzwing approached them again,

"Ooh look two helpless Autobots ready to take my fire…"

Angelica looked at Bumblebee,

"Please tell me you called for backup."

Bumblebee smiled guilty like.,

"Uh well."

Angelica narrowed her eyes at him,

"That's great Bee."

Lugnut had rejoined the fight, albeit leaking energon from his crash. Angelica and Bumblebee backed away from the two cons.

"Run?"

Bumblebee nodded,

"Run!"

The two took off running down the hill, Angelica clicked her com.

"Optimus!"

…..

Optimus was lounging on the couch next to the others, Prowl was watching his nature show. Ratchet had fallen asleep. Bulkhead and Sari were working on another art project.

"Optimus!"

Optimus yelped, as the voice hollered into his com unit. His sudden movement caused him to fall on the ground, which woke up Ratchet and alerted the others.

"Prime what are you doing?"

Optimus stood up rubbing his hind side,

"OPTIMUS HELP!"

Optimus jerked his head,

"Angelica, stop yelling in my audio receptor! Now what's wrong?"

"CONS!"

Angelica and Bumblebee raced down the hill, Bumblebee taking his vehicle form.

"Morph or something!"

Angelica growled,

"Into what?"

Blitzwing and Lugnut were inches from them when Prime and the others sped by them taking the two head on. Angelica stopped hunching over trying to catch her breath, Bumblebee did the same. Angelica huffed,

"Anymore brilliant ideas?"

Bumblebee shrugged,

"What?"

Angelica sighed,

"Morph into something? How was that supposed to help anything?"

Bumblebee stood to his full height,

"I don't know, could have morphed into…uh…a weapon or something."

Angelica shook her head, as Optimus and the others managed to chase off the Cons. Optimus approached the two of them. His face was furrowed into a stern, disappointed expression.

"Since when don't we call for backup?"

Bumblebee glanced over at Angelica, who glanced back.

"I told you to call for backup!"

"I don't have to listen to you! You're not a commander!"

"No, but I know danger when I see it metalhead!"

"Look whose calling who a metalhead! You could have called yourself, but no you wait till the last possible second!"

Optimus stepped in between them,

"ENOUGH!"

He narrowed his gaze, sending a shiver up Angelica and Bee's circuits.

"Both of you get back to the warehouse now."

His voice was low, almost a growl.

"I don't think I've ever seen Prime so mad before."

Bulkhead whispered to Ratchet; Ratchet had his arms crossed a smirk plastered on his face.

"Young bots, what are you gonna do."

Prowl felt bad for Angelica, she was still learning to navigate her life as an Autobot. Angelica and Bumblebee walked slumped down the hill.

"Prime maybe give them some slack, Angelica is still learning."

Optimus turned to him his chest plates were heaving, his eyes narrowed at him. Prowl put his hands up and back away.

"I think angry is an understatement."

…

Angelica's head hung low she and Bumblebee stood side by side. Bumblebee shoulders were hunched, neither one looked at each other or Optimus. He stood in front of them, he didn't say a word making the tension all that more unbearable. Angelica wanted to shift her weight to alleviate some of the tension but kept her stand. She wanted to morph into her human form, she felt small anyway. Primes gaze shifted back and forth between the two of them, she could practically feel the heat he was emitting from anger.

"The two of you go to your chambers, and don't come out until I summon you."

Angelica wanted to move to turn around and run to her chambers, she waited hoping for Bumblebee to make the first move.

"but Optimus if I could just…"

"Go. Now!"

Optimus leaned down causing Bumblebee to step back and Angelica to cringe. She didn't wait this time she took off for her chambers, quickly closing the door and walking over to her berth. She had never felt so small before, she morphed into her human form. Though it was painful to do so, she felt it was appropriate.

…

Optimus was seething, not so much that they had neglected protocol it was more of the fact that the two of them could had been killed. He couldn't bear it if he lost them, they were the youngest of the team. Angelica by Cybertronian standards still a young teenager, but by human standards an adult. Making her position hard to gauge. He was too angry to talk to them, he needed to cool down before reprimanding them. He turned to Ratchet,

"I will be outside."

Ratchet nodded watching the young prime leave, he had integrity he had to give him that. Prowl crossed his arms.

"I though for sure he would be giving it to them by now?"

Ratchet shook his head,

"He's doing the right thing, calming his systems."

Bulkhead scratched his head,

"Uh, I don't get it."

"He is taking time to gather his emotions; it will allow him to punish them for their actions not because he is angry."

Ratchet tried to explain the best he could.

…..

Optimus stood outside the cool November wind blew, winter was on fast approach. He sighed deeply, sometimes being a leader was more work then he had ever originally thought. Bumblebees punishment would be easy, a restriction from video games would be torture for the sub compact. But for Angelica, she was harder, she was a lot like Prowl when he thought about it. Quieter, more interested in life then in the technology that surrounded them. He almost felt guilty for having to punish her, after everything she had been through. He closed his eyes, turning around and heading back into the warehouse he didn't looked at the others as he walked back to the chambers. He knocked on their doors, Bumblebee came out first, followed by Angelica. He looked at the two of them,

"I believe the two of you are aware of what you did wrong?"

Angelica nodded; Bumblebee went to speak.

"We didn't call for backup?"

Optimus nodded slightly,

"Its not just that, you two put each other in danger and any humans that may have been around. Communication is vital on a team; we need to be in sync."

He looked over at BumbleBee,

"Bumblebee, lets see if a week without your video games will help you concentrate on more important things."

Bumblebees face fell,

"My…my video games! No Prime!"

Optimus ignored him moving to Angelica.

"Angelica…"

Angelica looked up at him,

"You are confined to base for a week, Prowl will be teaching you more about Cybertron in between your cleaning details."

Angelica sighed,

"yes sir."

She didn't want to learn about Cybertron, she wanted nothing to do with the planet.

….

Angelica had her face in her hands, Prowl was trying to teach her Cybertronian language.

"Angelica…you're not even listening to me?"

Angelica sighed,

"Prowl can I tell you something in confidence?"

Prowl nodded sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to learn about Cybertron. Not after how I was treated there."

Prowl placed his hand on her shoulder,

"I wish I could say I understand."

Angelica looked at him,

"I had never been so scared in my life, I mean even the other day with those cons and Primes mad face. I would take that over what I felt on Cybertron. The looks they gave me, the fear I felt…"

She felt a tear slip down her face, her hands were shaking, Prowl wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. She saw him as a father, a mentor, someone she could turn to no matter what.

"Prowl, what will happen to me when one day you all return to Cybertron?"

Prowl felt a stab to his spark, he had thought of that very thing.

"I will not leave you Angelica, if that means staying on this planet for the rest of my life then so be it."

Angelica smiled,

"Thanks Prowl. I know my Cybertronian heritage doesn't have parents per say, but if Cybertronians had parents, I would totally want you for a dad."

Prowl felt touched, having seen what a Dad was to humans, it made him feel proud.

"In the tradition of earth culture, I would be proud to have you as a daughter."

Angelica smiled,

"So, we were on the Alphabet, right?"

…..

A few weeks later, Angelica and Bumblebee had been released from their suspensions allowing them to tag along on a mission. The decepticons were still highly active, this time causing trouble at a power planet.

"Prowl take Angelica and flank them from the south!"

Angelica nodded following closely behind Prowl when a large Decepticon landed in front of them. Angelica gasped; Prowl held his arm out protectively in front of her.

"Megatron!"

Angelica cringed,

"That's Megatron?"

Megatron chuckled,

"And you are the one I want!"

He reached down grabbing Prowl and Angelica in his hands. Angelica growled,

"Hey put me down!"

Megatron tightened his grip, Prowl groaned.

"No!"

Angelica felt her energy surging through her body, her power seemed to only activate when she was in dire need or scared.

"Release us!"

She let the energy go causing Megatron to drop her and Prowl. Prowl hit the ground hard, blacking out when he did.

"Prowl!"

She called to him running over to him,

"Prime! Megatron is here! We nee…"

Megatron scooped her back up,

"Interesting trick Autobot."

Angelica glared at him,

"Wanna see me do it again?"

Megatron laughed,

"Yes, indeed but this time direct that energy toward your fellow Autobots."

Before she could retaliate Megatron placed a small chip on her neck. Angelica felt something taking over her mind.

"No not again!"

She cried, Megatron placed her on the ground stepping back as she fell to her knees. Optimus and his team rounded the corner. She looked at them, her vision glitching.

"Optimus, get back!"

She called to him; she felt another program taking over her.

"RUN!"

She managed to holler one last word before the program took over. Her eyes turned red as she rose to stand. She lifted her arms to her sides as her body floated into the air, energy surging around her.

"Autobots prepare to fall!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rage, that was all she felt, pure, unleashed rage. Within moments she had taken down everyone except for Optimus. She walked slowly toward him, Megatron stood his arms cross laughing as she made her way to the prime.

"Angelica stop this!"

Angelica didn't stop she continued forward, blasting the prime through the wall of the power plant. Optimus pushed himself up only to have Angelica use her energy to push and hold him up against the wall. He struggled, trying desperately to get loose as Megatron strolled toward him.

"I have taken over your pet Optimus, she will prove to be useful to me in defeating your Autobots and taking Cybertron back for the Decepticons, and once I am through with her, I will awake her along enough to see what she did then I will kill her, slowly and painfully."

Optimus tried not to show his fear as Megatron approach him, Angelicas energy held him to the wall fast like a high-powered magnet. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Megatron raised his sword and plummeted it through his chest. The pain was so intense Optimus didn't make a sound, he looked down at the sword as a few drips of energon ran down it.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time Autobot!"

Optimus felt his systems shutting down, his optical sensor became blurry and his audio receptors garbled.

"Release him."

Angelica lowered her hands, letting the Prime fall to his hands and knees. Megatron knelt down lifting Optimus's head to look into his eyes, they flickered as his spark slowly faded.

"Farwell Autobot."

He let go causing Optimus to crash to the ground. Optimus groaned in pain as he rolled to back. Angelicas face held no remorse, no sign of recognition of her action.

"The others will be waking soon my Lord, if you do not intend to kill them, I suggest we retreat."

Megatron nodded,

"Wise my Fury. Decepticons Transform and Rise up!"

The others rose into the sky in their vehicle modes leaving Optimus wriggling in pain. He couldn't move now; his servos were shaking. Was this it? This is how he would go offline?

…..

Ratchet grumbled pushing himself up,

"I'm getting to old for this crap."

He mumbled to himself. Ratchet looked around for any signs of the others, his eye caught Prowls chassis laying not to far away.

"Prowl!"

Ratchet knelt down holding his scanner above Prowls chest plate, he sighed in relief as his spark beat show on the monitor.

"That's one who's online"

Ratchet looked up, his tank dropping to the ground when he saw what lay a few yards away.

"By Primus no."

He ran over to Optimus, the young Prime was on his back. His chest had a large gapping hole in it. Small drops of energon had dripped down his sides, forming a puddle. Ratchet knelt down gasping when his knees hit the warm liquid.

"Prime!"

Ratchet held his scanner above his body, his spark beat was slow, too slow. The Primes body was heating up, his core systems were compromised. Ratchets spark was now beating hard against his chest plate, Sari no longer had her key. The power had been drained when she upgraded herself months ago.

"Ratchet what's going on?"

Bumblebee stumbled up behind him, holding his head with one hand. He gasped when he saw the Prime.

"We need to get Optimus back to the warehouse stat!"

Ratchet hated to move him; his damage was extensive but there was no other option. Bulkhead was the next to approach taking his cargo hauler form as Ratchet and Bumblebee gently loaded Optimus into him. Bulkhead and Ratchet sped back toward the base, leaving BumbleBee to try and wake up Prowl.

"Prowl…. Prowl…. PROWL!"

BumbleBee scream at the gold and black mech laying on the ground. Bumblebee sighed, the mech still wasn't waking up. Bumblebee smirked, raising his hand and swiping it across Prowls face.

"Prowl wake up!"

He raised his hand for another swipe when Prowl reached up grabbing his hand,

"Do you mind?"

Bumblebee shrugged,

"It worked didn't it."

Prowl just growled as he sat up,

"Angelica, where is she?"

Bumblebee shrugged,

"I don't know, don't really care not after what she did to Prime."

Prowl looked up at him,

"What happened to Prime?"

….

Angelica stood next to Megatron, awaiting his next command.

"With this Autobot under our control we will take Cybertron by storm, and after we have conquered Cybertron we will return to conquer this world that held me captive for so long."

The Decepticons cheered, Angelica mind replayed the scene over and over. The look of betrayal in Optimus's eyes, his pain as he fell to the ground. She smiled,

"When do I get to kill the others…"

She turned to Megatron.

"Patience my Fury, you will get your fill of blood shortly."

…..

Prowl shook his head,

"No Angelica couldn't have done this."

Bumblebee put his hands on his hips,

"Use your processor Prowl! Its not like this is the first time she's turned all evil!"

Bulkhead chimed in,

"I think Bee's got a point."

Sari was helping Ratchet, using her communication ability to fix Optimus.

"the relays to his CPU have been severed, they need soldered and reattached."

Ratchet nodded,

"Got it, just hold those connections steady."

Prowl growled,

"No, I refuse to believe that"

He jump transformed into his vehicle mode and sped out of the base. Leaving a small cloud of smoke on his way out.

….

Prowl sped down the highway, Angelica wasn't to blame, it wasn't her fault. Prowl came to a stop at their favorite place. It was late November now and the little brook had frozen over, the trees had finished shedding their leaves, and the wildlife had disappeared into hibernation. Prowl sat on the rock, so much had happened in just a few short months. He sighed sadly, Angelica had been drug through the mud, beaten down, threaten, and who knows what Megatron had done to her. She looked at his reflection in the ice, her voice in his head.

"…if Cybertronians had parents, I would totally want you as a Dad."

Prowl stood up, there was someone he had to talk to.

…..

Professor Sumdac was humming as he worked when Prowl walked in.

"Professor Sumdac."

Sumdac jumped, startled.

"Oh, prowl good to see you."

Prowl nodded,

"Apologize I didn't mean to scare you."

Sumdac waved his hand,

"Don't mind me, I get into a rhythm and block out everything around me. Now what can I help you with?"

Prowl sighed,

"There is a situation with Angelica, she is missing."

Sumdac looked up at him sympathetically.

"What can I do to help?

Prowl knelt down,

"What would you do if Sari was missing?"

Sumdac smiled,

"I would utilize every resource at my disposal to find her and bring her home safe."

Prowl nodded, expecting that answer.

"What if she had been taken over by someone evil, and was forced to do…things, things that hurt others?"

Sumdac laid his hand on Prowl arm,

"I would find her, somehow break the control this being had on her, and bring her home. Nothing Sari could ever do would make me love her less. She is my daughter and I love her; nothing can ever come between that."

Prowl nodded taking the information in, everything Sumdac said made sense.

"Don't let anyone come in between that love Prowl. Don't take offense to this but I would wipe you all out if you stood in my way of Sari."

Prowl smiled,

"None taken but good to know."

Sumdac chuckled,

"Angelica looks to you like a father, doesn't she?"

Prowl nodded,

"She told me as much."

"And you see her as a daughter yes?"

Again, Prowl nodded,

"Then I believe you know what you need to do, regardless of what the others say."

…

Ratchet and Sari had managed to bring Optimus to a stable point. His spark beat was rough but stable. Sari fell back onto Bumblebee,

"I am so beat."

She yawned,

Ratchet was still standing over Optimus; his optics were dim with exhaustion as well. Prowl came speeding back into the base, jumping right onto the communication network.

"Prowl what are you doing?"

Ratchet voice was slow and tired.

"Searching for Angelica."

Ratchet stammered,

"You are searching for her after what she did to Prime?"

Prowl glared at him,

"Did you see her injure Prime? How do you know it was her and not Megatron?'

Ratchet shook his head,

"She took us all out!"

Prowl looked away,

"I am going to find her; this isn't her fault. Megatron has control of her."

Ratchet pushed him away from the computer,

"That techno organic creature is turning out to be more trouble then she is worth! She has caused this team more pain in the last few months then the cons have in the past few years!"

Prowl glared at him,

"None of that was her fault! She is being controlled and before it was her powers that took over her!"

Ratchet stood in front of the computer,

"Prowl, I forbid you to bring that thing back to this base, unless it is dead."

Prowls optics widened,

"You plan on killing her?"

Ratchet crossed his arms, conveying that very word with his eyes.

Prowl shook his head,

"I don't believe this."

He took off out of the warehouse, he had to find her, and now at this point it was a matter of life and death…for her.

…..

Megatron chuckled,

"Looks like a search party for you. Why don't you let him find you?"

Angelica nodded, taking to the sky, and tracking Prowl from the air. She smirked crashing down in front of him.

Prowl launched himself in Robot mode,

"Angelica!"

Angelica smiled evilly,

"How nice of you to come to me…you sure are anxious for your death."

Prowl stood still.

"Angelica, it's me Prowl."

Angelica looked at him,

"And?"

Prowl remained put,

"You know me, you know I will not hurt you!"

Angelica scoffed,

"Good it will make it easier to kill you."

She lunged forward knocking Prowl to the ground, she raised her fist her energy forming a blade.

"Do it Angelica, kill me! Prove to the others that you are what they think, a mindless killing machine."

Angelica servos shook, Prowl reached up pulling her blade so the top of his touch his helm.

"Do it Angelica, destroy me."

Angelica shook her head,

"Why do you beg me to destroy you?"

Prowl looked at her, his optics soft.

"Because I will not destroy you, nor will I fight you…daughter."

Angelica felt a pang in her spark, her head began to spin. She backed off of Prowl clutching her head and falling to her knees.

"Father help me!"

Prowl knelt downside her, catching a glimpse of a chip embedded in her neck under her hair. Gently he moved her hair to the side spying the chip.

"That's how he did it."

Prowl grabbed the chip, yanking it off of her. Only to realize to late that the chip had implanted itself into her spinal column. Angelica screamed as the chip left her, her head finally clearing as she fell face forward to the ground. Prowl gasped as he lifted her up,

"Angelica?"

Angelica looked at him, her eyes dim. She smiled faintly.

"Thank you."

Her body fell limp in his arms, Prowl shook his head.

"No Angelica!"

He placed his hand over her chest, nothing.

He picked her up using his jump jets to quickly get back to base.

…..

Optimus stirred slightly, his body was aching, and his processor felt buzzy.

"Well look whose finally awake."

Optimus looked around at the others, though they were blurry blobs he could tell who was who from color. He smiled faintly, he tried to move again.

"Easy there Prime, don't try to move. You've got some recovery to do."

Optimus closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him,

"Don't worry about a thing Prime. We will take of everything."

Optimus looked to the fuzzy image of Ratchet.

"Megatron."

He stammered; Ratchet cocked his head.

"Is still out there…so is Angelica we will get her for this."

Optimus shook his head slowly though unconsciousness took over before he could speak again.

A few minutes later Prowl rushed into the base, carrying a limp Angelica in his arms. Ratchet growled, activating his magnets and walking over to him.

"You dare to bring…"

He stopped when he saw her. Prowl shoved the chip in Ratchets hand,

"This is why she attacked us. Megatron implanted it, into her spinal cord, which I am no medic, but I believe that spinal cord has connections to the processor."

Ratchet looked at the chip and back at Angelica. Her color was dull, he knelt down holding his scanner above her. He glanced over at Prowl, who sat protectively next to her. Ratchet looked over to Prowl,

"Prowl, there's no spark."


	9. Chapter 9

Prowl heard the words, though the world seemed to stop. Ratchet grabbed his shoulder.

"Prowl?"

Prowl jerked his shoulder away,

"No, I don't believe you."

Ratchet looked at him, showing him the scanners flat line.

"Her color is faded Prowl, there is no spark in her eyes."

Prowl shook his head, picking her up.

"No, she is just sleeping. She's had a rough week."

Prowl carried her back to his room, shutting the door and locking it. His daughter needed rest; she was worn out that's all.

….

A few days went by, Prowl had kept himself locked away. Optimus had come to and was able to sit up. He had been told what had happened. He felt bad for Prowl, Angelica was special to him. Ratchet had felt the guiltiest, after examining the chip he was amazed that Prowl had been able to get it off of her, the chip was highly advanced in mind control. All of them had tried to coax Prowl out of his room trying to help him come to terms. Prowl had rejected them, saying denying Angelica was dead. He had been attempting to use his processor over matter to restart her spark, though he still denied she was dead, just severely weak. When Optimus was well enough to stand, he made an attempt to get through to Prowl, with no luck.

"Leave us alone!"

Prowl yelled through the door. Optimus and the others were about to give up when Bulkhead had an idea.

"Hey, Prowl and Jazz, always seemed to have a connection, maybe he could get through to him."

Optimus nodded,

"Good idea, I'll call it in."

…..

The Elite Guard ship landed; Jazz was the first to disembark heading straight for Jazz's room.

"Yo Prowl, it Jazz. I'm here to see Angelica."

Jazz waited patiently outside the door; the others watched in surprise as the sound of the locks unbolting echoed in the hall. The door open slightly as Jazz walked inside and the locks were enabled. Optimus sighed,

"I hope to Primus Jazz can get through to him."

Sentinel hadn't said a word since their arrival, much to Optimus's surprise.

"You okay Sentinel?"

Sentinel looked at Optimus's chest, a large scar emblazoned on it right through his Autobot decal, he looked then to the ground.

"I'm fine."

He turned walking away, his spark aching. First Elita now Angelica…the only two bots in the galaxy who he actually cared for, now both were dead.

….

Prowl let Jazz in, Jazz looked over to Prowls berth, Angelica was laying on it, her hands at her sides. Her color was completely faded now to a gunmetal grey. Jazz looked at Prowl, his eyes dim from no sleep.

"How is she?"

Prowl looked over at her,

"Still sleeping, I haven't bee able to wake her."

Jazz looked at Prowl, sympathy on his face.

"I've tried using my processor over matter but its not working. She must just be very tired."

Prowl stumbled over to her sitting next to her.

Jazz laid his hand on Prowls shoulder,

"Want me to try?"

Prowl rubbed his face with his hands,

"Maybe together we could wake her?"

…..

A few hours went by, nobody really spoke. Even Bumblebee was quiet. Everyone stood up when Jazz came out, a smile on his face.

"Prowl and Angelica are resting, best to leave them alone for a while."

Ratchet side glanced at him,

"But…Angelica."

Jazz nodded,

"She's fine, or she will be."

Ratchet shook his head,

"How?"

"P over M, a lot of it. I am wiped."

Jazz crashed down on the sofa. Leaving everyone still confused. Bumblebee looked over at him, Jazz winked.

"So, what's on the screen word is this planet has some wild shows."

Bumblebee nodded,

"Uh yeah, they do."

Optimus looked at Ratchet,

"I am not sure I understand."

Ratchet shook his head, he didn't either.

It didn't take long for Jazz to pass out, his head rested on his chest. The two had managed to draw together enough life energy from themselves to re-spark Angelica. Though she remained weakened, Prowl having been already drained from exhaustion had passed out the minute Angelicas new spark took a beat. Jazz had carefully laid him out on the floor, before he left. Everyone else remained quiet, the atmosphere of the warehouse was very solemn, causing the quietness.

…

Prowl blinked sitting up slowly, he cracked his back joint. Why was he on the floor? He jumped up, Angelica! She was gone! He raced out of his room,

"Where is she?!"

He angrily looked around the room,

"Right here."

She rounded the corner, her armor was its powdered red again, her eyes shone with the blue spark of life that beat in her chest. She walked over to him.

"Jazz told me what happened…"

Prowl didn't let her finish as he pulled her into a hug, Angelica responded in kind. The two stood in an embrace for a few moments. Prowl pushed on her so looked at her, she smiled. Ratchet walked over to which Prowl pushed Angelica behind him, no one was taking her away from him again.

"Prowl, I need to apologize for everything I said. You were right to trust her."

Prowl looked at Ratchets extended hand shaking it,

"It's alright Ratchet, I understand."

Angelica looked up at Prowl,

"I contacted my human parents; they were freaking out of course but I calmed them down. They asked if I would come visit them if you wanted to come with me."

Prowl nodded,

"You are not being left out of my site again.

…..

Angelica ran into her parents shop; she had shifted into her human form.

"Mom! Dad!"

She jumped into their hug, oh how she had missed them.

"Come there is someone I want you to meet."

The family walked out to the back of the shop, where they had a small garage. Prowl was sitting in his robot form on the inside.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Prowl."

Rosalee walked toward him,

"We have heard so much about you."

Terrene reached up his hand,

"Nice to finally met you."

Prowl nodded,

"And you as well Angelica has told me much about each of you."

Angelica looked at them, as she launched into everything that had occurred the past few months.

"…Without Prowl I wouldn't be here, he's like my Cybertronian father."

Rosalee and Terrence looked up at Prowl.

"We can never repay you for what you have done for her."

Prowl smiled,

"Allowing me to watch over her is payment enough."

Angelica and Prowl only staid a few days before heading back to Detroit, Angelica rode in her human form on Prowls back, upon his insistence that she not be separated from him.

"I feel a shift in the wind"

Angelica smiled down at Prowl.

"A good shift?"

Angelica sighed, breathing in the air as they sped along the highway.

"I'm not sure yet, but as long as I have you and the others on my side, to cover my back, let the storms come, because I am ready. Ready to forge my own destiny, to find my own path in life and follow it to wherever it may take me."

The End


End file.
